User blog:Espiobest/New Info on Go Strikers and the Chrono Stone Game
Hi Minna here is some new info on the two upcoming games. The info was in french, so it was difficult for me to translate. Go Strikers - *Two new teams: Little Gigant and Orpheus are added to the list. This leaves four new teams available ... Football teams from Football Frontier or Inazuma Eleven 2? *Confirmed return for Inazuma Japan, Neo Japan, World Selection and Dark Angel . *A system of experience points is added The characters each have three levels . As they gain experience, they evolve from level 1 to level 3, unlocking some things along the way ... **Level 1: The stats increase. **Level 2: The power techniques increases, and if the player has a Keshin, he unlocks his technique . **Level 3: If e has a Keshin Armed player, he unlocks his technique . In addition, it seems that this achieves a Mixi Max mode in Caravan. *New methods of training. link **Mode "drive" classic, which allows you to play mini-games alone or with others. Four new mini-games seem to be part of. **The new mode "study." I can not really understand what it is, but it seems that there are 5 different courses, and it can involve the number of characters of their choice, knowing that the number will affect the content of the path (either 1 or 2 or 4 or 16). No idea what it could be, sorry. I will try to focus more on it later. *New game mode: the mode Triathlon link **When selecting the mode "Mini Games", you have the choice between the "Simple" mode and mode "Triathlon. Triathlon mode allows you to play three a priori training mini-games or three courses of study more. **The mini-games can be played alone or with up to 4 players . Here is the link for the info - Link For the Chrono Stone Game - *The differences become clearer versions! Exclusive on both teams, we find that the captains have Keshin.Link **Garsha Wolfein will Keshin Jigoku no Gouen, Igni ; Vanpheny Vamp will Keshin Senkou no Byakuya, Raimeza . A wolf and a vampire, ORIGINAL. **Garsha get the technical Burning Edge , Vanpheny Demon's Bolt . **And a version Armed bonus! Garsha looks pretty ridiculous ... *Exclusive new storyline! And yes, two bonus scenarios for each version. Link ** In addition to "Ikemen Raimon Contest", a scenario, the calligraphy club of Aoi will be there in Neppu. **In addition to "Revenge of the Aliea Gakuen", there is a "Panic in Endou." in Raimei. Judging by the images, Endou will cal Fuyuka, Natsumi and Aki home. It looks funny to me. *New characters revealed! **Remember the mysterious boy with glasses was seen in the trailer? Good news, it has its own page!Bad news, you do not learn much about him. Link **The next player ultimate ... a prehistoric man?! My friends, here Tove . With an overview of three dinosaurs that meet the heroes, terrifying Rockstar , his son small Big and Torchen the pterodactyl. link **Finally, information on Sakamaki Togurou ! Mysterious bearded man that we saw in one of the trailers is actually the coach of a team, Perfect Cascade , which Ruhk Rei is the captain. **And here is just a preview of Perfect Cascade's next opponent Raimon spooky ...! Link We also note a Keshin like no other, Plasma Shadow , which is actually a Keshin artificial . Note that this is presented as Keshin Keshin of the Cascade Perfect and not a particular player ... *New Mixi Max . Link Tobe and Torchen , Fei and Big . If you have not seen the last of CoroCoro scans, and Big Torchen are actually dinosaurs. *New Armed Keshin: Fei and his new Keshin Robin *New for Mixi Max: the Best Match . **Merge Kurama and Goku was odd, admittedly, but Tenma and Shuu? Tenma and Tsurugi? They are great friends, it would make sense to "merge" * wink * **This is where the Best Match. Fusion rather than ordinary physical traits that joins two characters, the character can be created only if you merge two families. Example site here with Amagi and his childhood friend Mahoro, or Tenma and Tsurugi. *First new size in the gameplay ... The guards can hurt! link **As in the anime, they do not bother to suffer our guards and our players, both in the game at any time they find themselves injured to the point of not being able to play, except when this is dictated by the scenario . However, they have received some great techniques! **Chrono Stone adds a bit of realism by giving the guards one gauge damage , which will be filled as they will block shots. And yes, it hurts wrist hitting a ball bearing down on you at 300 km / h ... **Can not really read what is written, it is only what I gather from the system. It could be the opposite once the gauge maximum, it could trigger more powerful technique, I do not know. In any case, this gauge reacts to shooting, that's for sure. *Inazuma Eleven Wiki can get dressed. After Inatter the equivalent of Twitter, which came to replace the blog in the first game, here Inapedia ! Link A kind of encyclopedia gather all sorts of information about several elements of the game: Chrono Stone, TM Caravan, Omega Protocol ... *Going to see the movie crossover, you could unlock and Hiro andBan (see the last update of the site). It has now more details. *Ban is exclusive to Neppuu Hiro to Raimei. **Ban will haveGlorious Ray , which will involve the LBX Odin Mk-2, Hiro will have Slash Big Bang with Achilles D9. *But that's not all! Chrono Stone will even include the script in the game! link **The Inazuma Legend Japan are part and Hiro and Ban and for the The Movie. **New techniques! Tenma, Tsurugi and Kinako will perform Fire Tornado TC (Triple Crusher) , and ...Sakuma, Kazemaru and an unknown person think they're Tarzan with a certain technique called " Deep Jungle "...? Ok .. **Asta, and San Fran are in the game, we knew that. What we did not know was that the team would also be present! The Destructors. ***Asta will have a shooting technique Storm Dimension . ***Their goalie will have a technique called Shining Ball . Link for this info - Link This was translated using google translate, so sorry for the grammer. Category:Blog posts